chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray
Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray is a minor character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the son of Zachary Gray and Yaeko Nakamura. He is a character used mainly in the future, similar to his only sibling: his older sister, Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray. Appearance Gabriel, being of half Japanese-half American heritage, will have quite pale skin in comparison to most of his mother's family. His eyes will be a very dark brown, and will remain that way for his whole life. This is a trait inherited from both of his parents. His hair will be a dark brown, occasionally looking black, as it is very dark. He will dye it black at some point, but change it back rapidly. He will be tall, and deceptively muscular, despite looking very thin of build. Gabriel will grow to around 6ft 2, but he will always be very tall for his age, no matter how old he is at the time. He will tend to wear eccentic clothing as a child, when his mother dresses him, viewing him and his sister as dolls. However, when he is older, he will tend to wear simpler clothing, normally just a t-shirt and jeans generally. Gabriel will never be seen wearing a jacket, as he has no real need to wear any specific form of clothing for any climate, due to his ability. Abilities Gabriel's first power is Temperature Immunity. This allows him to be immune to all forms of temperature, whether it is hot or cold. He will never be able to tell what the temperature is. This means that he could survive blizzard conditions, without any requirement of special clothing, and it also means that he cannot feel heat. Abilities such as cryokinesis and pyrokinesis would have no effect upon him. However, this ability will only work on him, and it would not be able to stop others from being harmed. He will manifest this a few months after birth. His second ability is Age Alteration, derived from his father's ability. This is the ability to alter the age or aging rates, causing someone to age more rapidly or more slowly, of any living being, including himself. He will be able to change a person's physical age, make people immortal and kill a person by aging them until they die. As a result of this ability, whenever he physically touches another person, he will be able to find out their age. Gabriel manifest this ability when he still quite young. He will master it quickly, and quickly pass the point where he no longer needs physical contact to affect one's age, but will always require mildly close proximity. Astral Suggestion is his third and final ability. He will not manifest this ability until he is in the middle of his teenage years. This is the ability to invisibly astral project and then plant suggestions into the minds of others. With this ability, he first needs to astral project in order to use it. When he does so, his physical body will be left unconscious and potentially vulnerable. The astral form produced is completely invisible and intangible, and cannot be sensed or detected by anyone. He can then plant suggestions in the minds of others, which is usually done by whispering in the person's ear. The victim wouldn't physically hear anything, but the new thoughts would appear in his or her mind, and would be believed to be his or her own. It wouldn't matter if they didn't correspond to his or her previous thoughts, or if they completely opposed his or her own views or beliefs. Family & Relationships *Mother - Yaeko Nakamura *Father - Zach Gray *Older sister - Chou Nakamura-Gray Etymology His name Gabriel was chosen after his paternal grandfather, Gabriel Gray. This means "God is my might" in Hebrew. It is also very similar to his aunt's name. His middle name was chosen after his maternal grandfather, Hiro Nakamura. This is a Japanese name, meaning "Generous", however it has also been known to mean "tolerant; be at east; broadminded; large; abundance". His surname is double barrelled - Nakamura is his mother's surname and means "Middle village" in Japanese, whilst Gray is his father's surname and means "Son of Grace" as well as the colour. History & Future Little is known of Gabriel's history and future. He will be born in 2036, a year into his parents' marriage, when his older sister, Chou, will be ten years old. He has appeared once in the roleplay, as a teenager. He had been abducted and taken into the present - the past, for him - by an unnamed villain, and used as a hostage to force Zach to kill Noah. Zach feigned doing so successfully, fooling the villain as well as his entire family, and Gabriel was released safely. Zach later saved Noah by freeing him of the limbo he'd placed him in. This will occur before Gabriel manifests his final ability. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters